Now
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Lee, hidup itu simpel. Kalau rumit berarti kau sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi rumit.


Title : Now

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Genre : Angst,life

Main cast :

\- Song lee in (OC)

\- kim taehyung a.k.a mphii (BTS)

\- min yoongi a.k.a si gula (BTS)

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

G-I-T-A-R , aku tidak tahu apa yang begitu menarik dari benda bernama gitar itu tapi entah mengapa aku selalu merasa iri dengan benda itu.

Yah, harus kuakui aku sedikit menyesal dulu pernah meremehkannya. Menganggapnya hanya sebagai penghias ruang tamu atau sebagai alat yang sering dibakai oleh para pengamen dijalanan.

Dan yang lebih aku sesalkan lagi adalah.. sampai detik ini aku masih belum bisa melupakan manusia tampan yang sudah mengenalkanku pada benda itu. rasanya seperti orang bodoh, menunggu menunggu dan menunggu.. itu yang selalu aku lakukan setiap harinya. Menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak akan pernah muncul.

Sekarang bahkan aku mulai tertarik pada benda itu. benda itu bahkan terlihat seksi dimataku.

Sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya aku tidak sepenuhnya tertarik pada benda itu.. bukan!, sejak awal aku memang tidak tertarik pada benda itu, aku hanya merasa sangat iri dengannya. Iri karena benda itu selalu berada didekat manusia tampan dengan senyuman termanis itu.

"Melihat dia lagi," ucap namja yang entah muncul darimana dan tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingku.

Itu june. Konduktor waktu yang berpetualang ke masa depan dan sekarang menjadi sahabatku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanyaku, jujur saja aku cukup terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Hey, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diatas sini? Aku mulai curiga, akhir-akhir ini kau sangat aneh. apa kau berniat mengakhiri hidupmu?!" Pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut june.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu,june. Hidupku jauh lebih berharga dari apapun dan masalah seberat apapun, aku yakin pasti ada jalan keluarnya." ucapku.

June bernafas lega setelah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Baguslah kalau kau masih bisa berfikir, otakmu ternyata masih bisa berfungsi," ucapnya, sembari menatap kearahku dengan tatapan penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"YACK!" Pekikku, dengan tatapan aku-akan-membunuhmu.

Tawa june langsung meledak kala mendengar pekikanku.

Bukannya meminta maaf, dia malah tertawa lepas dihadapanku. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Udah puas ketawanya?" tanyaku, sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Belum hahahahahahhahaha geunde, apa kau tidak bosan melihatnya terus?" ucapnya

Aku hanya diam. Tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.

Bosan?.. masalahanya bukan bosan atau tidaknya tapi aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya lepas dari manusia tampan dengan senyuman termanis itu.

Aku tidak bisa.

Sebanyak apapun aku mencobanya, tetap tidak akan bisa.

"Lee, hidup itu simpel. Kalau rumit berarti kau sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi rumit. Kalau kau benci sama seseorang, kau hanya tinggal mengatakannya langsung pada orang itu atau memilih untuk melupakannya. Kalau kau mencintai seseorang tinggal kau katakan saja pada orang yang kau cintai, masalah dia mencintaimu atau tidak itu urusan nanti. Yang paling terpenting adalah kau tidak membohonggi dirimu sendiri," ucapnya, panjang lebar.

Dia mengarahkan tubuhku agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukannya sekarang, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya lagi," Lanjutnya, sembari menatapku dengan mata sayu-nya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sembari menahan airmataku agar tidak keluar.

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, sudah tidak mau melihat kearahku lagi. Dia sudah membuang jauh-jauh masa lalunya, dia sudah melupakanku,june. Dia sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi."

Airmata yang sejak tadi kutahan, kini mendesak untuk segera keluar.

June tersenyum dan kemudian berkata "Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak bisa seperti dia? Jangan pernah lagi melihat kearahnya, jangan pernah menghubungginya lagi, buang jauh-jauh masalalumu,lupakan dia, jangan pernah terlintas sedikitpun untuk memilikinya lagi."

Tidak.

Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa, june! Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja! Aku tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja!

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

June terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Lee, kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa Tuhan selalu menyertai kemudahan dibalik kesulitan dan kau juga pernah berkata padaku bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini, selagi kita mau berusaha semuanya pasti bisa. Apa kau masih ingat kata-kata itu?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Yeah, tentu saja, aku masih mengingatnya."

"Lantas, apa itu hanya sebuah kiasan atau kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang so pintar! Kau begitu bangga ketika mengucapkannya tapi sekarang..," June menghentikan kalimatnya dan lebih memilih untuk menghela nafasnya masih dengan tatapan kecewanya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang so dewasa! Kau sudah besar tapi masih saja menangis seperti bayi! Benar-benar membuatku kesal! Sudahlah! Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan! Dan kau akan menyesal kelak!" Pekiknya, sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dariku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah namja berkulit putih seputih susu yang tengah bernyayi sembari memainkan gitarnya.

Suaranya mungkin tak seseksi suara bruno mars tapi permainan gitarnya itulah yang memuatuku tak pernah bisa melihat kearah lain selain kearahnya.

Dan itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang aku sukai darinya.

Dia masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku tepat dihadapannya dan barulah dia menyadari kehadiranku.

Dia menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan melihat kearahku dan kemudian tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Hay," Sapanya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Oppa, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." ucapku

Jujur saja, aku bukan tipikal orang yang suka basa basi.

"Ahk baiklah. Katakan saja, Lee. oh iya, duduklah," ucapnya, sedikit canggung.

Dia menggeser kursinya dan membiarkanku duduk disebelahnya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku duduk disebelahnya tapi rasanya seperti baru pertamakali.

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi," ucapku, sembari menundukkan kepalaku.

Dia pasti akan menganggapku yeoja murahan yang sangat mudah untuk didapatkan!

Hening.

Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara hembusan nafasnya yang mungkin terdengar agak berat.

"Aku sudah bersama dengan yura, mianhe Lee," ucapnya, setelah cukup lama terdiam.

June melakukannya lagi, tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku.

Untung saja jantungku masih sehat.

"Lee, kau sudah mengatakannya?" tanyanya, antusias.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Lalu? Dia mengatakan apa?"

"Dia bilang, dia sudah bersama dengan yura dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bersama denganku lagi." ucapku

"Mianhe." ucapnya.

"Untuk apa? Sudahlah! Aku benci dikasihani. Aku baik-baik saja, June. Lagipula masih banyak namja diluar sana yang bisa kukencani hahahahaha,"

"Tapi kau hanya mencintai dia kan? Maafkan aku Lee, mungkin aku terlalu so tahu. Seandainya saja waktu itu aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengatakan padanya,kau pasti tidak akan terluka," ucap June, dia terlihat sangat menyesal.

Aku mengenggam tangannya dan kemudian berkata "Semuanya sudah terjadi, June. Kalau aku tidak terluka saat ini, suatu saat nanti aku pasti terluka. Tidak akan ada yang berubah June, bahkan kekuatanmu pun tak bisa mengubahnya."

"Aku akan melepaskanya, June. Aku akan membiarkannya terbang dan kelak jika kami memang berjodoh,kami akan dipertemukan lagi dengan cara yang indah," ucapku, sembari tersenyum kearah june.

June ikut tersenyum kearahku. Mata sayunya semakin menyipit dan tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Tidak akan pernah ada yang sia-sia didunia ini. Termasuk bertemu denganmu..

FIN


End file.
